Quiero que seas mi niñera!
by SoraGirl24
Summary: One-shot For You Blackymandis! FELIZ CUMPLEEE! Soy la peor amiga que puedas tener TwT


**_Quiero que seas mi niñera!: One-shot For Blackymandis! H-B amiga ;3_**

**Holiis! :3**

**Gomen! Gomen! Soy la peor amiga que puedas tener Amy-chan T-T**

**Te doy tu regalo de cumple 7 DIAS DESPUUUEES! Quemenme! Me ire a cortar laas venitas en mi esquiniita emo(?) Okey, no puedo._. Ya que estoy hecha de Nutella y Huesos(?) :/**

**Espero lo disfrutes (* Lo cual ya se que noo TwT *) Me quedo espantonso, pero hagamos el mayor intento por leerlo(?) :D**

**Y akii algunas personiitas que tambien te quieren felicitar! :3**

**Vale-chan: Feliz cumple Amy-chan! ^^ Espero la allas pasado bien :3**

**Jhonas-kun: Feliz cumplee! Quiero tortaa*¬***

**Barby-san: Tu solo felicitas a las personas por torta xD**

**Jhonas-kun: Sii^^**

**Barby-san: xD**

**Bueno, akii he cambiado mi escritura a partir de este Obe-shot, espero la entendian, vuelvo y repito (PSM) es Pensamiento^^**

**Espero disfrutes de tu regaliito! ;D**

* * *

_La casa de los Goenji: 6:30 P.M Lunes 22-05-2013…_

Todo era perfecto ese día, las aves cantaban, el sol estaba hoy más brillante, y el, Shuuya Goenji, se encaminaba cansado y con uno que otro rasguño y moretón, ya a esto sería fácil decir el _por que?_...Les suena la palabra _futbol_, eh ahí la razón.

Ya se hacia un hermoso amanecer naranja en _La Ciudad Inazuma_, aquella ciudad en donde nuestro goleador vivía.

Era bastante malhumorado, así que, al legar a su casa, aquel sentimiento muy reconocido en el no sería la excepción al hacer su aparición.

_¿Por qué estaría así?_ Se preguntaran, pues fácil, sigan leyendo y lo averiguaran…

—Uff…—Suspiro cansado nuestro goleador de fuego. —Al fin! Lo primero que haré al entrar a mi casa será tirarme en la cama y…—Abriendo la puerta hablándose a si mismo pero con una pequeña sorpresa, la cual, ya les había hablado antes. —Qu-Que es e-e-Esto!—Reclamo sorprendido

Que ocurría? Les contare, una chica de cómo unos 14 de edad (*Es para que este pareja con Goenji n.o*) era bastante alta y con un buen cuerpo, **_"Bastante atractiva"_** pensó inconscientemente Goenji, de piel clara, de cabellos lisos y rebeldes de un color rojo terminado en puntas moradas y ojos morados un poco profundos, dejando la mirada profunda de aquel chico en una hipnosis de profunda atracción, esa era Mishima Hanaco, la cual vestía con unas zapatillas negras, una falda roja corta, una polera negra manga corta pegada al cuerpo y dejándole ver su ombligo, y para finalizar, unas mangas rayadas negras con rojo.

Que hacia esta chica ahí? Sigamos leyendo para descubrirlo.

—Yuuka, que hace esta chica aquí!—Grito Goenji bastante irritado

—_Okaerinasai(1) _Onii-chan—Dijo emocionada la pequeña niña nombrada antes para luego pararse de la silla en donde estaba sentada antes y abrazar fuerte a su **_"Onii-chan"_**

—Arigatou(2) Onee-san…—Respondió Goenji para aceptar con gusto el abrazo de su **_"Onee-san"_**

—Ella?—Musito confundida Yuuka. —Oto-san dijo que Hana-chan nos cuidaría hasta que llegara del trabajo, el cual llegara bastante tarde—Respondió Yuuka con una de sus mejores sonrisas

—Jeje…—Levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, el cual era una simple silla de un comedor. —Mi nombre es Hanaco Mishima, seré su, por así decir, niñera, toda la tarde y noche hasta que llegue el Sr. Goenji—Dijo Educadamente, algo no muy frecuente en su actitud y personalidad, pero si quería tener una buena paga, tendría que hacerlo o no?

—Ya veo…—Revisando con la mirada de arriba hasta abajo a aquella chica. —(Es…Bellísima…Que?! No…No...Ni siquiera la conozco, apenas se su nombre, no Shuuya, no te puede atraer esa chica, no, lo niego!)—Pelea el muy probé en su mente, no sería fácil salir del encanta de aquella chica…Negó con la cabeza, esto no podría estarle pasando, volvió a verla. —Para mi hermanita podrás ser su niñera…Pero para mí no…—Se atrevió a decir para marcharse a su cuarto

—…—Perdida en la ida de aquel chico, lo cual…Esperaba más de el

—Tranquila Hana-chan, el es un poco testarudo, pero si hablas un poco con el quizás mejore—Animo Yuuka brindándole a Hanaco una de sus mejores sonrisas

—Gracias Yuu-chan—Brindándole también una de sus mejores sonrisas. —Voy a tratar de hablar con él, mientras sigue comiendo galletas si?—Empezando a caminar directo a la dirección hacia donde se dirigió hace unos momentos el Goleador de Fuego

—Claroo!—Sentándose rápidamente en una silla de el comedor el cual estaba cerca de la cocina. —A comer!—Comiendo sin cesar aquellas galletas antes nombradas. —Estas galletas son benditas caídas del cielo—Con una carita de gato (*:3*)

Hanaco PSM

**_"Que le ocurrió a ese chico? No puede tratar a alguien así de si!...Ahh…Debo de seguro caerle mal, pues, debo de hacerlo cambiar de parecer!...Si quiero sobrevivir debo hacerlo…"_**

Fin de PSM de Hanaco

Llego a la puerta…Se le quedo viendo, como debía de empezar? Quizás un simple _Hola! _No…Demasiado simple y es de esperar…Bueno, que el momento domine el saludo! Que va, mejor tocaba la puerta ahora!

—Shuuya?—Llamo tímidamente

—Haa!—Suspiro echado en su cama para pararse y abrirle de mala gana la puerta a su _"Niñera"_. —Que quieres?—Pregunto de mala manera

—Ahh…—Suspiro rendida. —Podríamos hablar?—Dijo con firmeza Hanaco

—Eh?..—Confundido. —Claro, pasa…—Dejando pasar a aquella chica

Ella entro a la habitación de aquel peli-blanco, debía de explicarle algo llamado **_"Salúdame!"_** Ni que estuviera pintada en la pared o algo así!" Se sentó en su cama junto a él, tenía toda una cara de esos chicos rebeldes, oh! Esperen!...Creo que lo era...

La miro a los ojos, no pudo contener perderse en aquella profundidad, tan...Atrayente? No, no, no podría pensar eso de ella, nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, y cuando hablamos de nunca es _never(3)_ Era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo, pero...Ella lograra cambiarlo de parecer con tan solo ser su niñera?

—Que quieres?—Reclamo sin más el oji-castaño

—Charlar—Simplemente respondió la chica

—De que?—Contesto con otra pregunta

—Sobre de los _"modales"_—Resaltando aquella palabra. —No deberías responderme así, menos enfrente de tu hermana—Regaño ella bastante molesta

—Sí, sí, solo me expresaba-Acostándose en la cama. —Solo eso—Musito el peli-blanco sin importancia

—Bff—Bufo un pequeño sonido de molestia para cruzar sus brazos enojada y voltearse sin verle la cara. —Que malcriado, uff, no sé cómo hago este trabajo—Musito la chica enojando al _"Malcriado"_

—No soy un malcriado—Dijo fastidiado el peli-crema

—Oh si! Claroo! Como quieras—Bufo la peli-roja viendo juguetonamente al chico

—Que tratas de decirme—Dijo Goenji mirando retadoramente a la oji-morada

—Sabes lo que trato de decir—Con la misma cara de antes

—Oh, no creo que tratas de decirme lo que yo sé lo que tratas de decirme—Con una venita sobresaliendo de su frente

—Oh, si sabes que lo que yo trato de decirte es lo que trato de decirte que tu sabes que trato de decirte—Con su misma cara (* Yo y mis juegos de palabras xD, Bicht i am Fabolous! -To; Ale Franco ;D *)

—Pues...-Colocándose de pie y mirando a un punto fijo. —Ven, levántate—Invitando a levantarse a su acompañante

—Okey—levantándose de la cama del chico poco a poco. —Ahora, si me llegas a hacer algo mira que llamo a...A?...Ah alguien!—Advirtió la chica (*...Lo matara con una banana? .3. *)

—No te haría nada, no va con mis principios—Hablando con acento español haciendo reír a Hanaco. —Sabes algo—Acercándose lentamente hacia la peli-roja

—Qu-que?—Retrocediendo un poco sonrojada

—Que eres bastante linda...—Acercándose más y más hacia la chica

—jeje, que lin-do ala-ala-alago, eeh...—Quedando pegada de la pared, la empezó a sentir con sus manos., ya estaba atrapada. —Mierda...—Susurro para sí misma viendo como poco a poco Shuuya se acercaba a ella hasta encarcelarla con sus brazos y apegarla más a él con su abdomen, _"Que bien formado estas...Que acabo de decir?!" _No pudo evitar decirlo en su mente la encarcelada

—Jajaja!—Empezó a reírse sin razón alguna

—Que mosquita te pico eh?—Bastante molesta, pero seguía inmóvil

—Es que te vez tan tierna sonrojada—Con una mirada picara

—Ahh! Calla!—Volteando la cara avergonzada

—Jaja!—Riéndose bastante divertido. —Ahora hablemos enserio-Colocándose de repente una cara típica de él, Shuuya Goenji

—Glllpm—Trago saliva la oji-morada (* Mis efectos de sonidos son los mejores! XD *)

—Ahora, dime por que deseas tantooo este trabajo? Es fastidioso? Podrías estar en casa con tus padres y ya!—Exclamo fastidiado pero a la vez como una admiración el peli-blanco

Esas palabras le cayeron a fondo...Demasiado...Aun recordaba aquello...Lo cual, es mejor no hablar, simplemente digamos, que la están cuidando desde otra perspectiva, solo eso, pero, debía de ser precavido con sus palabras...ya que...Eso la hirió...

Sentía que sus ojos se empezaban a aguar, pero se mantendría firme y recta, también defendería a los suyos, aunque no estén junto a ella

—Bueno, simplemente no quiero, algún problema—Con una mirada retadora

—Simplemente te digo, por que podrías es...—Interrumpido por la chica

—Mis padres están muertos okey! Yo vivo sola!—Soltó de repente haciendo que los ojos castaños del chico se abrieran de par en par. —Por eso tengo este trabajo, y dos más, para pagar alimentos y la renta idiota! Listo, ya lo sabes todo, feliz?—Mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos ojos que no que no quería su mirada despegar

No se lo podía creer, nunca se pensaba esa respuesta **_"Mis padres están muertos okey! Yo vivo sola!"_** El sentía ese sentimiento en aquellas palabras, había perdido a su madre, se sentía de lo peor de tan solo recordarlo, y su padre...Ni hablar...Se siente como si el también estuviera muerto **_"Por eso tengo este trabajo, y dos más, para pagar alimentos y la renta idiota! Listo, ya lo sabes todo, feliz?"_** No, para nada, hacerle regresar ese recuerdo en la mente de aquella chica lo hacía sentir de la peor manera, la peor mierda del mundo

—Oh, perdona, y-yo—No encontraba las palabras como para disculparse, era algo nuevo para el

—No tranquilo, tus no sabias nada...—Con la mirada gacha

—No, enserio, soy un patán—Haciendo reír un poco a Hanaco. —(Me merezco unos buenos balonazos míos)-Se regaño a sí mismo en su mente

—Jiji—Rio por lo bajo captando la atención de Goenji

—Haci que te hice reír no?—Sonriendo de lado. —Haci que te gustan las cosquillas eh pequeña—Atacando a la chica con cosquillas (* En el amor y la guerra todo se vale(¿) :D *)

—Jaja, noo! Jaja—Muriéndose de la risa. —Sabes! Jaja! Somos de la misma edad! Jaja!—Tratando de controlar su risa

—A bueno, chiquilla—Con una sonrisa burlona y siguiendo su ataque de cosquillas

—No basta, jaja!—Muerta de la risa (* xD *)

Y de un momento a otro se escucho un pequeño sonido proveniente de la puerta

—Quién es?—Pregunto Goenji hacia la puerta (* Las puertas hablan=?! WoW no sabiaa¬¬U *)

—Yuuka onii-san—Respondió la niña detrás de la puerta

—Bueno—Saliendo del encarcelamiento del chico. —Debo de cuidar de tu hermana…Y de ti—Esta última palabra fue dicha con seducción

—Oh si…Esta noche será bastante divertida—Viendo salir a la chica de su habitación para seguirla…

* * *

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo! Ya se, Ya se! no valio la pena en nada TwT**

**Espero n te allas dormido nada(?) :D**

**Se despide tu peor amiga por no recordar tu cumple T-T Barby-chan!**

_**P.D: Yo se de tu cumple por que soy inmortal(?) Y al ser inmortal tengo el poder de saber loc cumpleaños de los demas(?) :D**_


End file.
